H2O: Sisters in Tails
by T1gerCat
Summary: *sequel to H2O: Just add Fangs* Cleo gets her heart broken but can a hybrid lead her to her lost sister?


H2O: Sisters in tails

**A/N**: Hello everyone. I'm proud to present you with the much awaited sequel to **H2O: Just add fangs** featuring Cleo / Hayley. There is a hint of Rikki in here too. Enjoy and remember: I own nothing

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cleo Sertori was laying on the boulder her tail swaying softly in the waterfall while her face was warmed by the sun. The young mermaid missed her home, she missed her friends, she even missed her brat of little sister but she certainly did not miss Lewis.

She had left her hometown of Golden Coast in Australia about six months ago a week after graduating high school. It was an amazing end to an amazing day. She and her two mermaid friends had just stopped a comet from crashing on earth and on top of that she graduated with honors AND Lewis came back for her. What more a mermaid could want?

Two things actually.

One, where on earth is Emma?

Cleo, Emma and Rikki had received their tails almost three years ago when they got stranded on a deserted island and had to swim their way through a moon pool during a full moon. The most ironic part was that she was always scared of water to swim.

Two years into it Emma had announced she and her parents would travel the world and left immediately. For the first month she texted and called and emailed almost daily but then all communications died. Cleo and Rikki had been worried but then a new mermaid, Bella, had moved in town and with her the game had changed. The water would attack them every full moon instead of simply letting them go nuts. In the end Cleo, Rikki and Bella worked together in defeating nature and everything was alright again.

Except the fact that she had never truly warmed up to Bella the way she had warmed up to Emma. Neither did Rikki for that matter. They both viewed Bella as a friend but Emma was their sister. Cleo couldn't stop worrying that the water had harmed Emma.

Two, Lewis cheated on her.

During his early acceptance in college Lewis met an old flame (Charlotte) and apparently one thing led to another. She truly thought she was done with Charlotte, the granddaughter of one of the former mermaids who thought she was entitled to having a tail and then went power crazy and later on tried to kill them all and in the end she was defeated. Somewhere in all that Charlotte had dated Lewis even if the latter had chosen Cleo in the end.

Wrong make that three things.

Three, she wanted her life back!

She had returned to the apartment she shared with Lewis early one day and found him and Charlotte in a compromising position so she ran away. She jumped into the ocean holding nothing but her bag with her ID, phone and some money and had let the water to guide her away.

And it did.

It guided her straight to the hands of a man who wanted nothing more but to use her abilities to get his way with some business of his. So she did what a mermaid does best.

She scared the living daylights out of him. Fighting Charlotte the year before had taught her one important fact. The human body is 70% water, and she can manipulate water. So she pulled a 'Charlotte' and began moving his water particles around making him dance on air and shake and twists like a cartoon image. Then she dropped him on his head.

She used the power of the full moon and let herself be moonstruck. She lost everything she was under the light of the moon for the night. She trekked all the way to some forest up a mountain ending in a lake. The next morning when the sun got up and the effects of the full moon were over she saw a young man about her age in the same lake.

"Tyler"

He had said simply, ignoring her flapping tail

"Cleo"

She gave him her real name instinctively even though she had lied to that professor letting him call her 'Hailey'.

"Erm. Where are we?"

She looked around them as he helped her get out of the lake and lay on the soft grass until the hot sun warmed her skin and she felt her legs return.

"The Appalachians. Nice tail"

He had said with a bad boy smirk. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks remembering their exchange.

Tyler was a werewolf/vampire hybrid on a self imposed hiking experiment in a try to break the sire bond his hybrid maker put on him. He missed his girlfriend, Caroline, who was a vampire and the mere reason why he was putting himself through the pain of breaking all the bones in his body forcing one transform to wolf after the other again and again till he could do it with no pain.

In return she had told him her own story including Emma, Bella, the comet and that she was searching for other, alien, moon pools. They became friends with Cleo helping Tyler with his turning and Tyler helped her finish her quest.

One night as they lay under the stars talking she showed him the picture she had of her mermaid sisters. His black eyes had widened as she saw it and if he wasn't too tired to move he would have jumped and ran away from her.

"Her name isn't Emma"

He had said

"It's Rebekah. She's my maker's sister"

"No way"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment Tyler was free from the sire bond he and Cleo went to Mystic Falls together where he introduced her around as 'Hayley the wolfgirl'.

"You make me sound like a bad Las Vegas number"

"Better than you becoming sushi"

Was Tyler's response to her whining.

Tyler's girlfriend welcomed him with open arms even though the two spent more time fighting and making up and Cleo was stunned to find her Emma with a dagger plunged in her chest. With a breath she took it off and watched amazed as Emma got her color back and she woke up with a start

"Cleo?"

Rebekah's eyes widened as she took her friend in and hugged her close.

"The one and only. I hear you go by Rebekah these days"

Cleo accused completely disregarding the coffin in which Emma was laying.

"Yeah, well..."

Emma/Rebekah fiddled with her shoulder length hair uncomfortable. Cleo rolled her green eyes

"Wanna go swimming? You still got your tail, right?"

Rebekah's eyes widened in delight and she nodded losing the angry pout her face had been frozen with.

"You betcha!"

"Won't people miss you?"

Cleo pulled lightly on her lavender top. Rebekah rolled her eyes

"Nik doesn't care about me anymore"

She shrugged one shoulder deliberately appearing flippant. In her wet eyes Cleo read her hurt and took her hand squeezing it in support. With a parting smile to Tyler who stood guard the two ran to the creek and jumped in. by the time Tyler count to 7 their legs were gone to be replaced with long golden tails

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Scene Breaker ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I missed that"

Rebekah sighed waking Cleo up from her trip down memory lane. The blond vampire/mermaid was floating on her back at the falls making sure to not fall down herself. Cleo snorted holding herself in a semi upright position and splashed her friend with her tail

"I can tell. How did the water not attack you this past year?"

"I spent most of it lying around with a dagger in my chest"

She replied to her friend's inquiry. Cleo winced.

"Who are you? Really?"

She asked softly. Rebekah sighed and closed her eyes before telling her friend her real story. Cleo's eyes turned to large saucers as she heard it all.

"And here I always thought you were boring!"

Rebekah let loose a wild laughter, her fingers traveling on her neck to touch her locket. She never took it off and was secretly pleased to see Cleo wearing hers. Even though Cleo wore a blue bead on a black leather string as well

"What's that?"

She asked touching the cool water bead with a long finger. It was Cleo's turn to sigh and tell her what she missed. Rebekah began laughing softly hearing all the difficulties her friends faced

"But you did it right? The comet is no more?"

"The comet is no more"

"What about Rikki? Where is she?"

Rebekah asked. Cleo shrugged and slinked back in the water only to be tossed on her side as the other blond mermaid surfaced

"Did anyone say Rikki?"

Rebekah looked at Cleo and suddenly wished she had enquired about white oak stakes instead

"What are you doing here?"

Cleo asked Rikki hugging her other tail sister close

"I didn't want to stay in Mako by myself"

She echoed her words from three years ago when their friendship began. All three mermaids began laughing before shooting off for Mako in a competition.

They were going home

The End 


End file.
